amai
by horsefacewriter
Summary: "Himuro Tatsuya had since long acknowledged that he had feelings for his teammate. He just didn't know how to tell him." A MuraHimu smut


_hey guys, here's a short thing I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything, original characters respectfully belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi _

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya had since long acknowledged that he had feelings for his teammate. He just didn't know how to tell him. The mere thought of rejection made him consider to never tell, but he couldn't stand it any longer, he had to know. He had decided that he would tell him tonight, after practise.

The practice went on as per usual, with Murasakibara not interested at all in playing but he did so anyway since losing is worse than actually playing, and when it was finally over Himuro went over to the lavender haired teen.

"Hey Atsushi, there's something I-I want to tell you" shit, he stuttered! Just a bit, but enough to be embarrassing and a slight blush started to spread on the smaller teens cheeks. Thankfully, Murasakibara didn't pay any attention to it.

"Tell me, Muro-chin" he simply stated

"Eeh.. will you walk me home?" not what he'd planned but he was just too nervous to say it in the gym.

"Sure, Muro-chin! Let's head for the showers first" Atsushi stated before heading towards the showers.

"Right"

Shower time, the best, and totally worst, time of the practice. Best, because Himuro got a chance to see Atsushi naked, and worst for all the same reasons, he just couldn't look away. He thought of himself to be pretty discreet with it.

"Ne Muro-chin, are you done?" Atsushi mumbled as he leaned against the lockers with a bag of snacks in hand.

"Just a minute" Himuro responded while putting on his jacket. He took his bag and they were off into the cold autumn night.

They walked in silence for a while. Murasakibara not minding the silence at all as he was fully occupied with thinking of which snack to take next. Himuro, on the other hand was dying inside, second guessing his choice of having Atsushi joining him after all.

"Ne Muro-chin, what were you going to tell me?" Atsushi asked as he glanced on his friend who had frozen where he stood, staring at the ground, he let out a hot breathe before he started.

"Atsushi" the shorter teen stuttered, eyes still fixed on the ground. 'It's now or never' he though. "I-I like you. Like a lot! A-and I totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore, I mean I don't even know if you're ga-" he quit his rambling when he felt cold fingers under his chin lifting his face up to face the taller teen. Himuro couldn't read the emotionless face in front of him, until it all of a sudden softened and cracked a small smile. Suddenly their lips were connected in an awkward yet light kiss. Himuro was the first one to pull away, in pure shock.

"amai" Atsushi mumbled before grabbing his teammates' hand to continue walking in silence.

"Atsushi…" Himuro breathed, he couldn't believe what just happened. Had they really kissed?

"We're going to Muro-chin's place" Atsushi stated before pulling the arm harder to make him walk faster.

The door was shut behind Himuro as they entered the small apartment. Atsushi turned towards the other and leaned in, but he got stopped by two hand pressed against his chest.

"Atsushi, are you serious about this?" hesitation shining in his one visible eye, he was doubting his teammates' actions, no matter how much he wanted him he wanted to know he was loved back.

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, and I want more" Atsushi whispered, fire burning in his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Himuro shouted, not understanding the nonsense his teammate was saying

"Suki, Muro-chin" for Atsushi this was simple, Himuro was the only person he wanted to be with, and he wanted to make sure he knew it. Himuro finally moved his hands away from his partners' chest and placed them behind his neck in order to lean in for a hesitant kiss. The kiss was nothing like the one they shared before. This one deepened as Atsushi was granted entrance, and Himuro couldn't get enough of it. Jackets and shoes were hurriedly taken off as soon as they parted for air but they were soon connected again. Atsushi picked the smaller teen up and placed his legs around his own waist, not breaking the kiss as he made his way towards the bedroom. He placed the dark haired teen on the bed, who groaned at the lack of contact when Atsushi broke the kiss just so could take off his own shirt, then he continued with his partners.

"amai"

He had seen his teammate shirtless countless of times, but not like this, with his hair spread out on the pillows and with both of those grey eyes showing, a slight blush spreading, and his hands on either side of his head. It was just too irresistible and inviting. The taller leaned in to give a quick peck on those sweet lips before he trailed down Himuro's neck, kissing and sucking at that delicate skin. He hovered over the smaller body, kissed and licked wherever he could.

Himuro was a panting mess, it felt so good, he grabbed a handful of lavender hair, bringing the taller closer into him. He wanted to feel more of those lips. Atsushi took the hint and undid Himuro's jeans. One hand trailed teasingly around the hem before it was joined by another and the pants were off. Himuro's blush deepened when he saw Atsushi grin at his tight boxers.

"G-get on with it!" He couldn't bare those violet eyes, filled with lust, ogling him up and down.

"You're too cute Muro-chin~" Atsushi smirked and leaned in for a heated kiss. Himuro moaned into the kiss as the desperately tried to unbuckle Atsuchi's belt to make them equally naked, but it all was in vain as his hands were trembling too much to do the job. The taller teen leaned down too lick his teammates' ear and asked with a husky voice "do you need help with that?" The smaller teen merely nodded in reply, the taller went to stand up to do the job more efficiently.

"I know you look at me in the showers, Muro-chin. Naughty little boy~" Himuro blushed and looked away, ashamed that he's discreet looking was in fact not that at all. Murasakibara slowly unbuckled his belt, which drew Himuro's eyes back to him, unbuttoned his pants and started to pulled them down. Never looking away from Himuro, who laid there with anticipation written all over him, staring at his body, trying to take it all in. Murasakibara was a sight for itself, his tall muscular body was the most beautiful sight Himuro had ever seen. The dark haired boy couldn't take it any longer and started to slowly rub his erection through his boxers, looking back up at Atsushi who teasingly slow pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Do you want me to help with that as well?" Atsushi gestured at his erection as he loomed over his partner and trailed kisses all the way from his neck down to the hem of his boxers, slowly removing Himuro's hands so he could get rid of the final piece of clothing. The dark haired teen looked away, ashamed of his dripping erection. Atsushi was too mesmerized with what he saw, his sweet Himuro, only his. He wondered if it was as sweet as the rest of him. He started licking slowly around the dripping head, earning low moans from the body beneath him, before he took it all in. He sucked and licked the erection, loving how his partner reacted to his every move.

"A-atsushi, I-I think I will-" Atsushi abruptly stopped what he was doing. Himuro whined at the lack of contact. "why? I was so close"

"are you sure you want to do this, Muro-chin?" Atsushi had suddenly remembered he'd taken advantage of his partner.

"Of course I do, please don't stop" Himuro begged, afraid that Atsushi would leave. The taller smiled at his lover as he gently spread his legs apart.

"This may hurt a bit, Muro-chin, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can" Himuro only nodded in reply and grabbed a handful of sheets for comfort and support. Atsushi slowly started licking at the base of the shaft while he slowly inserted a finger into Himuro.

Himuro screamed, making Atsushi panic, he began to pull out as he felt a hand around his wrist, stopping him.

"No, it's okay. It's just been a while" Himuro tried to ensure his partner

"A while? You've done this before?"

"It was a long time ago, please ju- nngaah!" another finger was added harshly.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Muro-chin, I won't do that again, I just-" Murasakibara was angry that someone else had touched his Himuro and he'd acted on pure anger before he could even begin to gather his thoughts. He would do anything to make his Himuro forget he'd ever been touched by anyone else. He muffled Himuro's pained moans with a deep kiss as to apologize for his drastic movements, he easily shoved his tongue into the open mouth as he continued to work on the dark haired teens erection with his other hand, bringing him closer to the edge. Himuro released the sheets to start clawing into Atsushi's back, as he came all over their chests. He was breathing hard but he tried to relax as he felt another finger enter him. Atsushi started licking the semen off his partner with his tongue, loving the taste of his took his now free hand to gently caress Himuro's body, he felt every muscle, every curve of the body he'd now came to love.

"More" the black haired teen moaned "Make me yours, and only yours" Atsushi shoved his fingers deep inside at the command, making his teammate moan even louder before he slowly pulled them out altogether.

"Spread your legs for me and relax, Muro-chin" Himuro obeyed the taller teen as the other positioned himself at his entrance. With a low grunt he slowly entered, not wanting to hurt his lover further.

"kiss me" Himuro ordered, his lover was happy to submit to the request as he eagerly leaned in for a sloppy kiss. He took the opportunity to push in completely into his lover, stopping his movements to let Himuro adjust to his size. Himuro was panting hard as he encouraged Atsushi to start moving. Not wasting a second, Atsushi started to slowly move out before pounding back into his lover.

"aaah so tight Muro-chin" he purred into his partners ear. Himuro laced his legs around Atsushi as he started to move faster, feeling only pleasure as he moaned. Skin against skin echoed in the room along with moans and heavy breaths from the two lovers. The smaller teen placed his hands on either side of his lovers face as he brought it in front of him. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes he loved. Grey met hungry violet as the couple gazed into each other as the pounding got louder.

Atsushi felt the end nearing as he started to rub his lovers' erection up and down in sync with him pounding into him. Himuro brought his lover down for another sloppy kiss as he too felt the end draw near.

"Atsushi, please" he pleaded, wanting a release

"wait" he sped up the pace once more. Himuro couldn't take it and came once again, making him squeeze down on Atsushi who followed soon after with a long moan. He lazily slammed in a few more times before pulling out. The taller eyed his lover, the view was pure beauty for Atsushi, Himuro breathing hard whit semen all over his light skin.

"Muro-chin, you're so messy, let me help you~" Murasakibara just couldn't have enough of the sweet taste of his Himuro. He moaned slightly as he licked the pure skin clean. He did his job thoroughly, not wanting to waste a single drop. When he was done he leaned in close to capture those sweet lips in a deep kiss.

"amai"

* * *

_And for the once of you who're_ _wondering "amai" means "sweet", which is quite suitable for Murasakibara as he likes sweets. _

_Be nice~ _


End file.
